roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Primus
Personality Primus is a happy boy that is always excited to play around and play with his victims. He loves causing trouble and will actually do anything to keep himself entertained; even going so far as to aid his enemies from time to time. You could simply describe him as a massive switch with too much energy. Backstory Primus was the son of a pair of rather shady researchers who had ties to the Cotroni mafia. Once the mob learned of Primus' quirk they took him in as collateral for the extensive loans to his parents. In the mafia, Primus revealed his genius for the surgery, aided by his quirk: becoming one of the youngest qualified doctors in history- albeit not entirely legally. Primus' experiments extended to mafia members, and strengthened them greatly. In the end, Primus, a bored genius, simply got tired of being treated like a golden Goose. He set his 'pets,' savage abominations created as a result of his quirk, on the mafia. And that was that. Resources A massive underground lab that he had built with the funds from the mafia he slaughtered. A sprawling menagerie of rare animals. Undisclosed number of 'pets,' assumed strength (up to) A rank. Steady stream of quirk users, supplied by Arbiter. Equipment / Weaponry Scalpels, first aid kit, suture kit, anti-venom kit. Specialisations Surgery, medicine, chemistry, biology. Quirk Splicing The user is able to fuse animal parts and human parts with people and other animals. Allowing him to create Chimera's. The procedure for creating a Chimera is extremely difficult and time-consuming, so he can only do one operation per 2 days due to it requiring so much concentration. The operation often doesn't take longer than an hour but he'll be extremely exhausted for the next two days, and in no condition to do another one. A body can only support up to five operations and a human body has to at least leave 1 week between operations, or it will collapse. He can refine an operation in the timespan of a week to make the visual side effect of the fusion disappear but in return, the stats will be lowered slightly. He can do this casually and it doesn't drain him much. The stats that the person or another animal can be granted depends on the animal used. There are no 'straight upgrades' to another animal: all of provide stats of the same rank, due to the nature of his quirk. He himself operated on himself five times up till now. Aoxolotl A special salamander that has insane healing capacities. It grants him impressive regeneration: meaning that he can heal skin wounds in 1 turn, knife wounds and bullets wounds in two turns and all damage that doesn't instantly kill him in 5 turns. He is also able to regenerate any lost limbs in 1 week. Electric Eel This electric fish allows him to produce electricity. He can stun anyone he touches for 1 turn and even fires off bolts of electricity that stun the limb hit. Once per 10 turns he can discharge electricity in a 1m radius around him stunning everyone hit for 1 turn. Black Widow Spider A poisonous bite just like that of the original spider, and allows him to produce spider silk with a toughness of 25kN. He sells it as armoured clothing. Bull This common animal was the first one he fused himself with: giving him super strength and durability. His skin has a natural toughness of 15kN, he can punch for 20kN, and he can lift 2 tons. Cobra This animal allows him to spit his poison and the ability to taste heat. Due to the spider venom and the cobra venom mixing it has become even more potent and has gained the trait of being corrosive. The poison deals 5kN per second and he can spit it at 15 m/s. If the poison gets into someone's bloodstream it will disable them for 5 turns after 3 turns. He can fire 3 times per 10 turns and it is quite obvious due that there often builds up a bit of venom in his mouth before he fires it, causing the dark greenish goo to drip out of his mouth. Versatility He can also give these operations to other people or animals to strengthen them. Example This quirk can splice humans together, creating... Interesting results. Category:Golden Age NPC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues